Michief and Spiders?
by Nemo Blue Rose
Summary: A bit of Sweeney/Lovett with humor thrown in. Sweeney is out of character at moment and AFRAID OF SPIDERS. And Toby is coming up with a scheme to get back at Todd. Updates soon. Read and Review please.
1. Spiders and Sorrow

"I do hate bugs they don't frighten me but I hate them. How 'bout you love?" She said looking at Toby. "I quite agree mum, the things I saw in the workhouse were horrid they were, not much else bothers me mum."

"I'm just goin' to check on Mr. T, okay love," she stopped to ruffle his hair and hear his response lest he say something of another matter. He uttered a quiet 'okay mum' and she continued out and up to the shop.

Toby continued to sweep the floor but couldn't hold his comments any longer. "I really do dislike the man I do. I don't trust him. Mum wouldn't believe me though I'm just a kid who don't know nothin'. If could just see how he hurts her heart. I wonder wot Mr. Todd is afraid of." His stared off in deep thought then went back to cleaning the kitchen.

* * *

Sweeney was sitting on the floor beneath the window his thoughts reeling the way they always do. A continuous pattern of gears or actually a wheel. Judge Turpin, Lucy, Johanna, and so on. 

Suddenly a bit black spider went running in front of Sweeney breaking his train of thought. He stifled a gasp, climbed to his feet, then jumped on the chair. He glared at the spider but it wasn't his usual dark glare it was one that shouted fear and surprise.

The bell that signals the door opening made its joyful sound and in walked Mrs. Lovett sporting her usually black attire covered in flour. He payed her no mind focusing completely on the spider. Mrs. Lovett glanced at Sweeney then at the spider and broke out in raucous laughter.

He looked harshly at her then continued to stare at the spider.

"Bloody 'orrible creature ain't it. An' you, you afraid of a spider, love you have problems. You are a strange one love, you kill people on a daily basis yet you're frightened by a little bug. You make me laugh dearie." She walked over and grabbed a couple sheets of parchment of his desk and scooped the spider up. She then tossed it out the door.

She shut the door and turned around shaking her head. Sweeney slid down in the chair glaring at the ceiling hands clutched in tight fists. She looked at him his skin was paler than usual. "Mr. Todd are you okay, love." In one quick move Sweeney was in front of her razor pressed to her throat. She could feel his warm breath across her face which was only mere inches away from his.

She closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but felt none. The pressure on her throat lightened and she opened her eyes to find herself staring into his deep, black, haunted eyes. She could see the horror and pain he felt in his past and wondered how he could bear it.

She knew that if she was in his place she would have already killed herself. Also she knew the extent of his pain that he thought no one would or should know.

She threw her arms around him and started to cry for him, for Johanna, for all the terror and pain in the world that lurked around every corner forever. He started to pull away from her but reconsidered and wrapped his arms around her. He felt as if he was hugging a little doll.

She unwrapped her arms from around him and he let her go. She started to walk towards the door drying her eyes, but he stopped her. She looked at him confused and he shared the same expression. "Why were you crying? And why did you hug me?" He now had the expression of little kid who had gotten caught and was now being scolded.

She took a step forward and grabbed his hand not caring if she was crossing into the danger zone. "I was crying for you, and how hideous the world is. I feel your pain I know your pain and wish that I could comfort you." She looked down as if ashamed of speaking her feelings.

She stepped closer and gave him a peck on the cheek before running out of the room. Who stood there in shock of her words in actions then began his usual pacing only this time included in his thoughts was the little doll. Nellie Lovett.

* * *

Mr. Todd was afraid of spiders this was going to be easy. Now he also had more reason than ever to get Mr. Todd back. Mrs. Lovett, his mum had just come running in crying then ran into her room and locked the door behind. Mr. Todd was going to be sorry to be put simple. Toby then tried to calm his thoughts as he lay on the couch with a bottle gin, where he soon fell asleep. 


	2. To have loved and lost and loved again

* * *

"Now where did that spider go?" Toby was crawling around on the ground looking for the spider that Mrs. Lovett had taken out of Sweeney's shop. "I can't believe it. The bloody bloke is afraid of spiders."

"Toby! Toby, where are you love?" Mrs. Lovett's voice rang out calling for her adoptive son. "Coming mum." He'd just have to look for that spider later.

"Toby dear, wot were you doin' out there. You're covered in dirt." She walked over to dust off his shoulders then his knees. "Sorry mum, I was out playin' with the neighborhood boys, and I fell." He said as if it were the truth. Actually he had been out looking for supplies for his prank on Mr. Todd.

"Mum, what are you afraid of?" He said casually just to pull her mind away from the topic of matter. She looked off into the distance thoughtfully as she scoured her mind for the answer she wished to give. She then looked at him with a satisfied expression as she declared happily, "To tell you truth love, I don' think I'm afraid of anythin'."

"Would you like to help me make dinner?" She looked towards him a humorous glint in her eye. "Sure mum." He followed her into the kitchen and he was certain he could hear her mumble under her breath 'Can't believe it. The poor bugger afraid of spiders. With what he does on a daily basis poor fool.'

The last part of her comment slightly spooked poor Toby. What exactly did Todd do on a daily basis? He also observed but paid no heed to the terrifying fact that those who went into the tonsorial parlor had the terrible fate of never leaving again.

He shook his head clearing his mind of these thoughts and continued to help Mrs. Lovett with dinner.

* * *

"Poor Mr. T, wonder what happened to him that was so traumatic? Still can't believe the poor bloke is afraid of spiders. Hmmm, wonder where Toby went. Haven't seen the lad all day." She put her hands on her hips and looked around for any signs of where the might of gone.

She walked over to the door and looked out. "Toby! Toby, where are you love?" She stared out and finally heard his voice. "Coming mum."

She chuckled lightly and thought to herself, 'Do I even want to know what that silly boy was up to.' She shook her head and looked to towards the stairs of Sweeney's shop and saw her adoptive son walking towards her covered entirely in dirt.

"Toby dear, wot were you doin' out there. You're covered in dirt." She walked over and brushed the grim from his clothes.

"Sorry mum, I was out playin' with some of the neighborhood boys, and I fell." She looked into his eyes and could see he was lying. 'Don't even want to know.' She nodded her head slightly.

"Mum, what are you afraid of?" At this remark she was sent spiraling deep into thought. She thought about losing her Mr. Todd, or Lucy returning. Never did it cross her thoughts, his razors, or being killed by the one man she loves and truly ever loved. She decided not share this with Toby knowing he would disapprove like a parent scolding their child for getting into a rift with the neighbors.

"To tell you the truth love, I don' think I'm afraid of anythin'." She said this he whole time a mirthful smile on her face.

"Would you like to help me make dinner?" The thought returned to her of the events upstairs. She fought the laugh that threatened to slip from her lips. She mumbled slightly under her breath forgetting about Toby for a minute. 'Can't believe it. The poor bugger afraid of spiders. With what he does on a daily basis poor fool.'

She said this then realized Toby was standing next to her; she looked at him to see if he might have heard but if he did than he hid it well.

She decided to make a chocolate cake for desert. One of the few things she could afford now that the business was running well. She liked to spoil her boys.

She let out a slight laugh that made Toby turn to look at her as if she was crazy. Shaking his head he turned around. Once he returned to his former stance Mrs. Lovett's mind began to wonder to thoughts of humorous quality that if said aloud to Todd he would certainly kill her.

The truth is though he is just a brooding, depressed, tantrum prone teenage boy at heart. As for when he was with Lucy he was a young child struck by puppy love.

Nellie kind of thought on it and decided that she was like a teenager her self. An overly talkative, sarcastic, day-dreamer who dreamed of her true love who never would see her but she could wish. Also like a teen she often got herself either because of her mouth and mind or her actions.

She blushed slightly not sure whether out of frustration or love towards Sweeney. To her Sweeney was a different man than Benjamin Barker, he even said so himself. The only problem though was that Sweeny was bent on revenge and couldn't tear it from his mind. Her question though was that if Sweeney Todd was not Benjamin Barker then why did he want to get revenge for Lucy.

Dinner was a silent affair and Mr. Todd as usual never made an appearance. When they were finished she told Toby to go ahead to sleep, and she would clean up. And that he did, within minutes he was asleep.

She put the dishes in the wash bin no plans of actually washing them tonight. Instead she fixed a plate for her Mr. T and headed upstairs.

* * *

Spiders. He hated spiders, ever since he was in Australia. There were many men in the prison who were being killed by poisonous spiders; everyone wondered who would be next. Then one morning he woke up and saw dozens of spiders crawling across his body. He lay still and unmoving until finally they left.

That place was truly a place where the gods seemed to smite the people imprisoned. At the time of the event he liked to think of it as proof that he was an innocent man who had committed no crimes, but had been unjustly sent captive to this living hell.

He could hear footsteps approaching his shop and righted himself to a professional stance before walking to the door in hopes of it being a customer. Alas it was merely Mrs. Lovett.

He sat down in the chair and closed his eyes tilting his face to the ceiling. He remembered the last time she was up here and the spider, he shakes faintly. His face now has a slight red hue tinting his ghostly white skin.

* * *

"Mr. T." she knocks lightly on the door, he makes no move to get up. She just continues on in. "Mr. Todd I brought you some supper." She sat the food over on the trunk and walked over next to him.

She felt particularly bold today and he was feigning sleep. He could be so immature at times, and he complained about her. She stood next to him and gently traced his features. His cheeks then the creases of his forehead, he really needed to relax.

He didn't move so she took it as permission to continue. She traced the dark circles around his eyes and they both released sighs simultaneously. She laughs lightly and continues on and begins to trace his lips. Quietly, as to avoid alerting him of what she is about to do she leans in and kisses him.

She was about to pull back but a firm hand on the back of her neck stopped her. Looking into his face he looks like a statue come to life. His eyes seem lighter than normal as their breaths mingle.

Then he truly does surprise her and kisses her firmly on the lips. For once in her life she felt truly loved.

* * *

A felling he thought he would never feel again. He felt love. He finally could see he was loved and knew he loved her back.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated recently. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
